The technical field of the invention relates to determining the position or location of a communication apparatus or an apparatus such as a wireless communication device, mobile radio device, MDA or PDA for example.
Solutions are known internally to the applicant for determining a one-dimensional position of a communication apparatus. These calculate the distance between the communication apparatus and a fixed base station, with the signals for determining the position being exchanged between the communication apparatus and the base station by way of a radiating cable and by way of air and the distance between the communication apparatus and the radiating cable being constant. An example of such a constant distance between the radiating cable and the communication apparatus is present when the communication apparatus is integrated in a train or the like and the radiating cable is laid parallel to the tracks.